In recent, a cordless stick type cleaner has been widely used since the high power lithium ion battery having the small size and the light weight is purchased at a relative low cost thanks to the improvement of the performance of lithium ion battery. Such a cleaner has been popular due to the high convenience and the lightweight since the cleaner is not provided with a power cord. A cordless stick type cleaner is disclosed in patent document 1 as an example of thereof.